Walking Dead: Knots Untie
"Knots Untie" is the eleventh episode of season six of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the seventy-eight episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Matt Negrete and Channing Powell. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 28th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes and his group are introduced to Paul Rovia's community, the Hilltop and attempt to make a trade agreement for supplies in exchange for dealing with the Hilltop's Negan and the Saviors problem once and for all. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Knots Untie", "The Walking Dead: Knots Untie", "WD: Knots Untie", and "TWD: Knots Untie" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is spoken as a line of dialogue by Paul Rovia in the beginning of the episode, referring to how the world tends to fall apart. * This issue is adapted from issue #95 of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. The issue was released on March 28th, 2012. * Abraham Ford makes reference to Bisquick in this episode. Bisquick is a baking mix sold by General Mills under its Betty Crocker brand, consisting of flour, shortening, salt, and baking powder. An earlier reference to Bisquick is made in the season five episode, "Slabtown" by Doctor Steven Edwards. Body count * Ethan - Stabbed in the neck by Rick Grimes. Quotes * Rick Grimes: Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with. .... * Paul "Jesus" Rovia: Look, we got off to a bad start. But we're on the same side - The living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't. I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out for other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in position to help each other. * Glenn Rhee: Do you have food? * Paul "Jesus" Rovia: We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum. * Rick Grimes: Tell us why we should believe you? * Paul "Jesus" Rovia: I'll show you. If we take the car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer. * Maggie Greene: Wait, you're looking for 'more' settlements. You mean you're already trading with other groups? * Paul "Jesus" Rovia: Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger. .... * Denise Cloyd: Here. Homemade oat cake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3's. * Daryl Dixon: Nah, I'm good. We're gonna make a pit stop. I'll pick up something then. * Denise Cloyd: Like rabies? .... * Abraham Ford: When you were, uh, pouring the Bisquick, were you trying to make pancakes? * Glenn Rhee: Uh... Yes? Oh, okay, um... .... * Rick Grimes: Hey, you up for this? * Michonne: It's gonna be a fight. * Rick Grimes: We'll win. We have to. * Michonne: We'll win. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Jeffrey F. January - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:February, 2016/Episodes Category:Kimberly Leemans Category:Justin Kucsulain Category:James Chen